Ken Rosenberg
Sonny Forelli, Salvatore Leone, Kent Paul, Lance Vance, Madd Dogg, Maccer | pojazdy = biały Admiral | biznes = kancelaria prawnicza K. Rosenberg & Co. | głos = William Fichtner }} Ken Rosenberg – postać, występująca w grach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (jako deuteragonista) i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ken jest nieudolnym, tchórzliwym i często panikującym prawnikiem. Kent Paul mówi o nim: Tani adwokacina, który niewinnego pośle na krzesło elektryczneFragment misji Ciemna uliczka: Tommy Vercetti: Jestem przyjacielem Rosenberga… Kent Paul: Rosenberg… A, ten tani adwokacina! Gość potrafi tak bronić, że niewinnego pośle na krzesło!. Historia Ken Rosenberg został prawnikiem przed rokiem 1984, mimo podejrzeń o oszukiwaniu na testach. W 1984 założył własną kancelarię prawniczą, K. Rosenberg & Co., mającą siedzibę w hotelu Harrison w Washington Beach. W tym samym roku, zaczął reprezentować sieć Vice News Network, przez wiadomości zachęcając ludzi aby w procesie o nielegalne użycie broni powołali się na drugą poprawkę do konstytucji (chodzi o sytuację z misji Nice Package). Do roku 1986, związał się także z rodziną Forelli, jedną z włosko-amerykańskich mafii i zaczął reprezentować ją jako jej prawnik. W roku 1986, pomaga Sonny'emu, szefowi mafii Forelli, w rozpoczęciu prowadzenia interesów w Vice City, ustawiając transakcję narkotykową między braćmi Lance'em i Victorem Vance, a Tommym Vercettim, Harrym oraz Lee, wysłannikami rodziny Forelli. Transakcja zostaje przerwana, jednak Vercettiemu oraz Rosenbergowi udaje się uciec. Ken ukrywa się w swoim hotelu, opuszczając imprezę na jachcie pułkownika Juana Corteza, przekazując zaproszenie na nią Tommy'emu. Przed feralną transakcją, Ken zajął się również sprawą Giorgio Forelliego, oskarżonego za oszustwa. Aby mu pomóc, Tommy zastrasza dwóch przysięgłych. Reprezentował również Avery'ego Carringtona, któremu Tommy pomógł w rozpętaniu zamieszek w siedzibie Spand Express. W miarę rozwijania swojego imperium w Vice City, Vercetti przestaje pracować dla Rosenberga, który staje się jego prawnikiem, w razie "wpadek" wyciągając go z aresztu. Kiedy do miasta przybywa Sonny Forelli, aby upomnieć się o swoje, Ken pozostaje przy Vercettim, w przeciwieństwie do Lance'a, który zdradza Tommy'ego. Po śmierci Lance'a oraz Sonny'ego, Tommy zaprasza Kena do współpracy. Między rokiem 1986 a 1992, Ken uzależnia się od kokainy. Po paru latach uzależnienia, zostaje wysłany (prawdopodobnie przez Tommy'ego) na odwyk do kliniki w Fort Carson, zostaje wtedy też skreślony z listy adwokatów. Opuściwszy klinikę, próbuje skontaktować się z Tommym, lecz ten nie odbiera jego telefonów. Prawie od razu po zakończeniu odwyku, Rosenberg dostaje pracę jako szef kasyna Caligula, posiadanego przez mafijne rodziny Leone, Forelli oraz Sindacco. Ken zostaje poinformowany przez Salvatore'a Leone, dona rodziny Leone, że ów chce z powrotem swoje pieniądze, włożone w kasyno. Zaczyna bać się, że jedna rodzina go zabije, a potem zrzuci winę za to na pozostałe dwie. Zaczyna ukrywać się w biurze w kasynie, a jego jedynym towarzyszem jest gadająca papuga Tony. Niedługo później, z Kenem zapoznaje się przez Kenta Paula Carl Johnson. Pomaga mu w jego trudnej sytuacji, a na końcu daje możliwość ucieczki spod oka Salvatore'a. Ken oraz Kent Paul zaczynają pracować dla rapera Madd Dogga, a później pojawiają się z nim w domu Johnsonów, aby ogłosić zdobycie pierwszej złotej płyty Madd Dogga. Ken prawdopodobnie tęsknił za Tommym. Świadczy o tym chociażby fakt, że w czasie strzelaniny u rzeźnika na obrzeżach Las Venturas, Ken chwaląc misję myli Carla z TommymTekst ten nie musi paść podczas misji, jest on opcjonalny. Fragment misji Biznes mięsny: Ken Rosenberg: Ale jazda, Tommy, jak za dawnych czasów! Carl Johnson: Kto to, kurwa, jest Tommy?. Ciekawostki * Tommy wspomina Kena w jednym z dialogów, które wypowiada podczas niezobowiązującej rozgrywki, w tym przypadku, gdy zaczyna ścigać go policjant. Mówi: Call the lawyer! (Zadzwoń po prawnika!), czy Call my lawyer, please (Proszę, zadzwoń do mojego prawnika). Rosenberg jest prawnikiem Vercettiego. * W GTA San Andreas, w misji Biznes mięsny, Ken w pewnym momencie mówi do Carla: Zupełnie jak za starych czasów Tommy, jest to nawiązanie do postaci Tommy'ego Vercettiego z GTA: Vice City. * W GTA San Andreas grając w pokera można zauważyć artwork Kena i kilku innych postaci. * Ken w 1992 nazwał swoją papugę imieniem Tony ze względu na imię Tony'ego Montany z filmu Człowiek z Blizną. Papuga wypowiada też jedną kwestię Tonego z filmu. * Ken Rosenberg wyglądem przypomina Davida Kleinfelda z filmu Życie Carlita. * Ken prawdopodobnie nigdy nie lubił Lance'a Vance'a, dowiadujemy się o tym w ostatniej misji gdzie mówi Tommy'emu, że dobrze że go zabił. * Domyślną stacją w jego Admiralu jest Flash FM. * Ken Rosenberg jest kuzynem Sonny'ego, Franco, Marco, Mike'a i Giorgio Forellich, jednak nigdy nie przynależał do ich mafii, a był jedynie ich łącznikiem. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Na początku... * Impreza (pracodawca) * Ciemna uliczka (pracodawca) * Przysięgły (pracodawca) * Zamieszki (pracodawca) * Wymuszenie * Bez wyjścia? * Strzelec * Kierowca * Robota * Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Don Peyote * Intensywna opieka (pracodawca) * Biznes mięsny (pracodawca) * Swobodne lądowanie * W samo południe (telefon po misji) * Bar Saint Mark * Koniec kolejki Galeria Plik:Ken Rosenberg (VC).jpg|Ken Rosenberg w swoim biurze, 1986 Plik:Ken Rosenberg (SA).jpg|Ken Rosenberg w Kasynie Kaliguli, 1992 Plik:Ken Rosenberg (VC - art).jpg|Artwork Kena (VC) Kategoria:Deuteragoniści de:Ken Rosenberg en:Ken Rosenberg es:Ken Rosenberg fi:Ken Rosenberg fr:Ken Rosenberg nl:Ken Rosenberg pt:Ken Rosenberg tr:Ken Rosenberg